Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Castle houses any reinforcement troops sent by your clanmates. If it's destroyed, any troops still inside are trapped there until the end of the battle." ---- ---- *'Summary' ** A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can be used in an attack or when defending the base. ** Players begin with a ruined Clan Castle. While it is ruined, it is surrounded by obstacles (trees and stones) and cannot be moved. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The clan castle can then be moved. ** Once players join a Clan they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a maximum of 5 Troops to the Clan Castle. Players can use these Troops during battle. They can also be used to defend the base when a player is offline. ** Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated, for example; donating 1 archer earns 1xp whereas a giant will earn 5xp and a dragon 20xp. Players can donate a maximum of 5 troops per request. Every housing unit of troops donated counts towards the "Friend in Need" achievement. ** Encourage clan members to donate high level troops. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' ** When enemies come within a 12 tile radius of your Clan Castle, the troops within file out to attack. While defending, the Troops from your clan castle are able to jump over Walls. This is also true for Heroes. ** When the clan castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a turret. ** If the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending, any Troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy; they are not destroyed, and will be available for use once the clan castle is rebuilt. ** Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the troops within will respond to attacks from any direction quickly. ** Keep in mind that once troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending clan troops, they will target those clan troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a wall to get to the defending troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of archers behind an interior wall will force attacking troops to break the wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. ** This building has a lot of hitpoints (generally second Town Hall that unlocked the MAX level) , making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defences attack. This could replace walls, which are weak and extremely ineffective against Wall Breakers. *'Offensive Strategy' ** It is crucial to try to lure the troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single troop within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army. (example, you don't want to deploy mass barbarians attack when the enemy have balloons defending their castle). ** After luring the troops out a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these troops puts you in a disadvantage position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a lightning spell, or lure them further away from the defensive buildings before battling them with troops. ** An easy way of handling strong troops like level 5 or 6 troops is to lure them far away from the base, what players should do is place 1 giant at a far side, wait for the troops to come close, deploy archers in a circle around and they should be taken down easy. An alternative method is to use the lightning spell. This technique works extremely well with heroes. ---- *'Trivia' ** When clanmates donate troops, they march into your clan castle from the top left corner of the clearing. ** Donated troops walk through walls to get to your clan castle, rather than jumping over them. ** When you donate troops to your clannmates, they march from your Army Camps to the bottom right corner of the clearing. ** When the Christmas update came, supercell had to raise the hitpoints of the clan castle because people destroyed it before it could send out any troops.